


Waterstones

by goaskjane



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Books, Bookstores, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goaskjane/pseuds/goaskjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes undercover for a case at a bookstore and Sherlock comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterstones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bookstore AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16107) by navydream.tumblr.com. 



> This work was inspired by this magnificent bit of artwork: http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/41343742780/i-didnt-get-to-participate-on-this-johnlock. It's adorable and made me want to tell a little story.

John pulled his new vest over his new button up and pinned his name tag to the left side of his chest. He was going undercover. Not very deep undercover, as his name tag still read “John”, but he had to admit it was a rather innocuous name. But at Sherlock’s command, John had gone out and got himself a job at the nearest Waterstones. The idea was that he would be able to observe the killer they were chasing by becoming effectively invisible – no one ever paid attention to the shop worker.

The killer was actually keeping a blog chronicling his murders, but remaining mostly anonymous about the whole thing. While the lay people of the internet had no idea that his stories were true, the police were clever enough to make the connection between this blog and the recent string of murders in Piccadilly. They traced the IP address and landed in the shop’s café. Sherlock had then taken it upon himself to volunteer John for the undercover job.

John had worked at the shop for more than a week before he began to feel well and truly bored. There was no sign of the murderer yet, but lots and lots of busy work for a new employee like John. He’d had to take an unpaid holiday from his much more fulfilling job at the surgery to work in a bookshop like some sort of teenager. Bloody Sherlock.

“Pardon me, sir, could you help me to locate a particular book?” It was Bloody Sherlock speaking, as a matter of fact. John merely frowned and tugged at his vest.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for a book. What else?”

“No you’re not, Sherlock,” John hissed. “You’re more than competent enough to find a book in a shop. And you should be looking for this murderer so I can stop pretending to work here.”

“I know perfectly well where the book is, John,” Sherlock replied calmly. “I’m merely trying to pull you away from your mundane task so that I may speak to you privately about the case.”

John huffed, put down his roll of sale stickers, and said, “What book?”

“Murder: An Analysis of its Forms, Conditions, and Causes.”

John sighed. “Of course. Where is it?”

“Shouldn’t you know that?”

“Sherlock!” he warned.

“Second floor, right-hand side, fifth row, top shelf.” So it was there that they went.

“So what did you need to talk to me about?” John turned to Sherlock and crossed his arms across his chest, trying not to become frustrated with the detective. The aisle was blessedly empty but for them, so he felt they could talk rather freely.

“Lestrade managed to get a photo from a security camera of the man we think is the culprit. Unfortunately it’s not of very good quality and he doesn’t appear to be in any of the criminal databases. I thought this might help you should he come back in – there’s been another murder with the same M.O. so he’ll have to stop by within the next day or two to chronicle his activity.”

Taking the photo, John felt some of his anger melt away. “Thanks, Sherlock. This will be helpful.” The fact that Sherlock had thought to aid John rather than mock him showed signs of great personal growth. “Anything else?”

“The book.” Sherlock glanced up at the top shelf and then back down to John expectantly.

“Really?” John replied indignantly.

“Really. It could prove useful.”

“Dammit, Sherlock, get it yourself.”

“Don’t blow your cover, John.” He could have been imagining it, but John was certain there was a trace of sarcastic mirth in Sherlock’s voice.

Grumbling constantly, John pulled a wheeled ladder toward him – a ladder which Sherlock would not have needed – and started up it. “What’s it called again?”

“Murder: An Analysis of….”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it.” John grabbed the book and turned to hand it to Sherlock, but suddenly found himself with a face full of tall, lanky detective. Sherlock had stepped up onto the bottom rung of the ladder and wrapped his arms around John’s chest before he could lose his balance.

“Sherlock, what….” But he was cut off by a demanding kiss. Sherlock’s tongue traced John’s lower lip until he felt himself moan and let the kiss deepen. Damn, but Sherlock was a marvelous kisser.

Just as things were about to get heated – much more so than would ever be appropriate for the workplace, but when had that ever stopped Sherlock – the detective pulled away and grabbed the book from John’s hand with a bit of a smirk.

“You look rather good in that vest.” He winked slyly at John before walking away without another syllable. John slid unsteadily down the ladder until his feet hit the floor and he took a moment to steady his breathing. He straightened the aforementioned garment before squaring his shoulders and returning to work, absolutely not thinking about shagging Sherlock senseless against the shelves after hours.


End file.
